


We've Been Holding Hands Now For Quite Long Enough

by wentzdigo



Series: The Dirty Song [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rutting, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sloppy Makeouts, and very brief mentions of Chrashley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzdigo/pseuds/wentzdigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Josh and Chris make out is the summer between their freshman and sophomore year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Been Holding Hands Now For Quite Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Based on lyrics from The Dirty Song by Cars Can Be Blue. Listen to it, it's downright filthy. 
> 
> Doing a series of one shots based on it's lyrics. This was so fun to write that I couldn't stop working on it until I literally passed out on it at 2 AM.

The first time Josh and Chris make out is the summer between their freshman and sophomore year. 

There's nothing special about the day unless you count spectacular boredom. They're 16 and 15 years old respectively, languidly making their way back to the Washington's from a day of swimming and sunbathing at the lake. It's a long walk; about half an hour from their favorite spot on the beach to Josh's kitchen, where they planned on devouring half the contents of the pantry. The sun is just beginning to set, casting a blinding orange glow over their bodies. Chris raises a hand over his eyes in an attempt to diffuse the glare on his glasses—Josh is fortunate enough to be able to wear dark Ray-Bans. 

"Aw man, the days are already shorter," Josh comments, hands folded at the base of his neck. He's a few steps ahead of Chris, eager to get home and make some pizza rolls. 

"Shorter? Are you crazy? It's almost 8 o'clock, and it's still blazing," Chris responds incredulously. He glances towards the sun and squints, nose scrunched. "Ugh." 

"There's no such thing as too much daylight, Christopher," Josh sings, pausing for Chris to catch up to him. 

"Sure there is," he replies. "Especially when you burn as easily as me." Josh lifts his sunglasses to observe. Chris's nose and shoulders are a slight shade of pink, but he's actually managed a tan as well since they've made a habit of being outdoors this summer. His first sunburn of the season was admittedly pretty gross, but he's grown steadily darker since then. The sun has also darkened the freckles splashed across Chris's face and body, and Josh smiles at how cute he looks despite the grumpy frown. 

"Well not everybody can be a golden god like your old pal Joshua," he jokes, posing obnoxiously before Chris shoves him. 

"Shut the hell up, Josh. Let's get home before I starve to death." 

They continue their walk in tandem, warm shoulders brushing against one another every so often. They were used to it, practically inseparable since they met in the third grade. Josh had a tendency to be clingy from the start, always touching Chris's arm to grab his attention, which blossomed into full-blown hand holding as they explored the outskirts of the neighborhood bike trails. They were young and it was innocent, but when 6th grade rolled around, Chris told Josh that his dad said they shouldn't do it anymore. 

***

 _"Why not?"_ Josh asked. Everyone said it was precious, and there were tons of photos of them holding hands in his mom's photo albums. 

_"He said we're too old for it. Or something. I guess."_ Chris is crouched and pouting at the ground, drawing in the dirt with his finger. Josh is staring at him in confusion, heart fluttering uncomfortably in his chest. 

_"But I like holding your hand,"_ he says defensively. _"Do you not like holding mine?"_ He doesn't even think about Chris saying 'no' because he's sure he knows the answer. Chris answers in the affirmative, and Josh is proven right. _"Well then that's just freaking stupid,"_ he says, anger festering and tears welling in his eyes. He clenches his fists and sits down hard on the ground next to Chris, chewing his bottom lip. He sniffs and brings the palms of his hands to his eyes, unable to control his emotions, per usual. The stupid medication never works. 

Chris immediately shifts to his knees and wraps his arms around Josh's shoulders, resting his chin on top of Josh's curly hair. His eyebrows are knit in frustration, especially since he felt responsible for making Josh so upset. _"It is freaking stupid,"_ he says bitterly. They stay there for a while, and Chris is eventually able to make Josh laugh with some dirty joke that he heard from an 8th grader. After that, they don't hold hands when they play anymore. 

***

They've stopped holding hands, but there's this other _thing_ they do that's pretty damn close. When they walk alone on days like this, arms and shoulders brushing against one another, they loosely link fingers. Their palms are facing away from each other, and they can usually only keep the middle three connected as they move. It's one of their _things,_ like Chris eating all of the yellow candies in a package of Sour Patch Kids solely because Josh hates them. A _thing,_ like sharing a bed at sleepovers and waking up with their legs tangled, and it's not weird. It's this Josh &Chris-ism that's unique and unspoken, and Josh knows that he'd probably lose it if he couldn't touch Chris with that subtle intimacy at least three times a week. 

They do this for the last 15 minutes of their walk, sometimes breaking naturally but always reconnecting as though they're magnetized. Josh talks about his sick backflip off the cliff's edge, and Chris tells him that he's not allowed to die like an idiot. Josh prods him about Ashley, the redhead he's seen spending time at Chris's locker between class, but Chris doesn't want to talk about her. It's one of the points where they drift, and Josh is offended by his secrecy. 

When they reach the house, the sky is striped with pink and purple hues cutting through the orange. Josh groans "finally," and rushes toward the stairs, Chris chasing closely behind. The kitchen is empty, but a note from Mrs. Washington tells them there are sandwiches in the fridge and cookies in the pantry. They eat them while waiting for a frozen pizza to bake in the oven. 

With the pizza, a liter of Mountain Dew and a can of Monster for each of them, they make their way towards Josh's room.

"Bro, this game is supposed to be so freaky," Josh tells Chris excitedly as they trek up the stairs. "You're, like, super helpless and can only control some doors and a camera."

"What's the scary part?" Chris asks with a mouthful of pizza. 

"I guess we'll see," Josh says, bumping his bedroom door open with his hip. He shuts and locks it, then makes his way to the computer to pull up **Five Nights at Freddy's**. The title screen is creepy, and Chris shudders as Josh hands him a pair of headphones to listen with him. 

"If there's one thing I could do without, it's your nightmare fuel," he tells Josh, already cringing from the screen. Josh just shushes him, carefully listening to the answering machine instructions and flipping between the staticky cameras. 

"This is fuckin' cool, bro," he says ignoring Chris's complaint. Chris sighs and rolls his chair behind Josh's, peeking over his shoulder to watch him play. Josh survives through the first night, and neither of them get the appeal. They rag on the game as Josh plays through the second night, but by the 4th hour his power is gone, and the most terrifying bunny they've ever seen practically jumps through the screen. They both scream and Chris falls out of his chair, onto the floor, prompting Josh to laugh hysterically. They set each other off, and they're both in tears by the time they hear Beth tell them to "keep it the fuck down."

They play well into the night, falling for the jump scare almost every time. "Foxy is the worst," Chris says, clutching his chest after watching the on-screen abomination run down the hallways. 

"I kinda like him," Josh smirks. "He makes you scream like a bitch." 

"Whatever, bro," Chris says as he takes a swig of Monster. "I'm gonna lay down for a bit." 

"I'll be there soon, sweetheart," Josh calls behind him. Chris rolls his eyes and fishes his phone from the pocket of his discarded shorts. They always sleep in their boxers during the summer because it was impossibly hot to do anything else. He makes himself comfortable on Josh's bed and flips between Reddit, Facebook, and his notes app, writing random ideas and fragments of code for later reference. Josh makes it through the last two nights before jumping onto the bed and grabbing Chris's waist, effectively catching the blonde off guard. 

"Goddammit Josh!" he exclaims, heart racing. Josh just nuzzles his neck and he can feel a thin smile form on his skin. 

"Who ya teeextin'?" he asks obnoxiously.

"It's like 2 AM Joshua. No normal and functioning human being is up at this hour."

"Pfft, it's summer," he scoffs. "Besides, I'm wired. And you're up too. What does that say about us?" 

Chris smiles and nudges Josh's head with his own. "It means we drank too much caffeine at 11." Josh chuckles in response. 

"Forreal though, bro. You talking to Aaashley?" The way he draws out her name makes Chris's stomach drop, and he pushes himself to sit upright. "C'mon, you can tell Joshy."

"Jesus, _Joshy,_ " he mocks, "there's nothing to tell. Why do you keep asking?" He can hear the annoyance in his own voice and he knows that Josh has picked up on it too. Josh tenses next to him and rolls over, and Chris regrets it immediately. 

"Sorry, I'm sorry, Josh," he says gently. "I just. Why do you care?" 

Josh is facing the opposite wall, anxious about making Chris so upset. He wasn't expecting it to be an explosive subject, and he's been curious for months. "I-I don't know. You've been hiding it from me, man. It's weird, you never hide things from me." His face is scrunched in embarrassment, feeling small and awkward for being so needy. 

Chris frowns, mostly at himself for being oblivious to Josh's feelings. He knows that Josh is incredibly sensitive, but he'd been so consumed with trying to figure it out himself that he didn't want to talk about it to anyone else. He tells Josh as much. 

"What's there to figure out?" Josh asks, slowly turning back to face Chris. "Do you like her or not?"

Chris purses his lips before saying "I don't know. I, uh. Well we. Well, um. Kissed?"

Josh perks up and stares at Chris with wide eyes. "You _kissed_ her, and you didn't tell me?!"

"I'm telling you now, Josh!" he says, slightly embarrassed and ashamed for not telling him sooner. "Anyways. Yeah we, uh," he gestures vaguely at nothing in particular. "Kissed. Twice," he finishes, wincing when Josh parrots, _"Twice?!"_

Josh recognizes that he's quite a bit more hurt than he probably should be. He tries to remind himself that Chris is entitled to his privacy and there was no need for him to be so invasive. However, it's hardly sticking over the loud fear that Chris is going to abandon him for a pretty girl that will kiss him for the rest of his life. He decides to be positive and steers the conversation into bro talk. 

"So. Tongue?" 

Chris groans, "Josh!" and covers his face. Josh isn't sure what else to say, so he looks at Chris expectantly. "No, no. Tongue," Chris stammers. "It was like a p-peck, but not a grandma peck."

"Well jeez, I'd hope not," Josh interjects sarcastically. 

Chris shoots him a look and continues on to tell him that it lasted three seconds, probably. 

"Were your lips parted?" Josh asks. 

"No? I mean, I don't know," Chris says, unsure of what that meant exactly. 

"Just show me, Christopher," Josh says boldly, and he feels Chris jump. 

"What? Dude no, that's crazy," he spits out a little too fast. 

"Please, I just. I have to know. I don't know why, but I have to know. Pretend I'm her," he pleads, gripping the sleeve of Chris's shirt. Josh knows it's weird and he feels weird, but more importantly he feels desperate and sad that someone has shared something with Chris that he hasn't. 

"I. I'm not gonna pretend you're her, Josh. Shit," he says, laser focused on Josh's face. He's studying Josh, recognizing the desperate look in his eyes and feeling it bore straight into his heart. It's beating so hard and fast that he thinks it'll burst and coat Josh's bedroom walls. 

"Lay down," he says evenly, thankful that for once, his voice doesn't give away how nervous he is. He knows that Josh needs to be guided through this, and even though he probably does too, he has to be the one to figure it out. Josh scoots down, fingers grazing Chris's forearm as he lies next to him. His eyes are wide and brows furrowed in what Chris interprets as fear and confusion, and if it were anyone else he would stop. But he knows Josh, and he knows that if this is what he needs, then he has to do it for him.

Chris runs his tongue over his lips, suddenly self-conscious about them being chapped and sunburnt. He sinks down next to Josh, elbow propped so he's hovering above him, slightly to the left. 

"I'm gonna show you now," Chris says quietly. "It's not really a big deal," he finishes, and Josh nods. 

He leans over with his eyes squeezed tight, kissing Josh exactly he how remembered doing it with Ashley. His bottom lip is between both of Josh's, and it's soft. Josh's lips are soft. After a few seconds, he pulls away gently, eyes opening to see Josh following his lips. He watches Josh's eyes flutter open, and he's met with dark black pupils eclipsing the golden brown that he's used to.

"Chris," he whispers hoarsely, searching his face. Hearing his name come from the lips he just kissed goes straight to his cock, and he groans unexpectedly. Josh echoes and wraps his arms around Chris's neck, pulling him back. 

Their noses smash together, but they adjust quickly, kissing each other more deliberately than the first time. Chris's glasses are askew on his face, and he pulls away slowly, whispering "wait, Josh, my glasses." He giggles as Chris reaches over him to set them on the nightstand. 

Josh is grabbing Chris's face as they kiss, both still too shy to open their mouths more than a few centimeters. Chris is running the fingers of his right hand through Josh's curls and lightly massaging his scalp. When he accidentally tugs, an obscene moan escapes Josh's mouth and Chris takes the opportunity to brush the tip of his tongue against Josh's. 

Chris let's out a soft, throaty groan that he'd be embarrassed by if he didn't hear Josh whining beneath him. Josh just tastes so damn _good,_ it's unbelievable. Between the soft lips and hot velvet of his mouth, Chris feels like he's going to die. The brightest hour of the day, sun beaming on them without shade is nowhere near as hot as his body feels next to Josh right now. He feels electricity in his veins with every timid swipe of Josh's tongue against his own, and it all travels right to his cock. He attempts to rut against the mattress for relief, but the angle is all wrong and he whines in both overwhelming pleasure and frustration. 

"Get on me," Josh whines when they break for air, noses still touching and panting heavily into each other's mouths. It takes Chris a second to register his request, and when he does he can't say anything but "Josh," in a broken voice. He looks at him as if to ask _are you sure,_ and Josh nods, able to read him. His hands travel from Chris's neck to his hips, where he pulls him over his body to straddle him. 

Chris's elbows frame Josh's face on either side, and when he leans down to kiss him again, their cocks brush together. The thin veil of their boxers does nothing to mask the heat and just how fucking hard they both are. Chris moans into Josh's mouth on contact, and Josh breaths harshly through his nose. Chris freezes his hips and tries to concentrate on ugly hockey players with missing teeth, because blowing his load all over Josh at 3 in the morning is the last thing he wants to do. 

Of course Josh throws a spectacular wrench in that, as Josh tends to do. He lifts his hips under Chris to feel that hot friction again, leaving both of them to swallow down each other's moans. His erection is almost painful, and it’s so good to feel Chris against him relieving some of that pressure. They grind together and kiss for what feels like hours, but it's not long enough. He feels the arousal in his abdomen building when suddenly, Chris's thighs squeeze around him and there's a shudder in his breath. When Josh opens his eyes to see, Chris is making the dirtiest face he's ever seen. His eyes are shut tight and his mouth is slack, shallow puffs of air escaping and mixing with Josh's. His boxers feel damp and sticky, and when he pieces it all together, it's too much. He cums with one last rut against Chris's hip, biting his bottom lip just to keep himself quiet. 

He feels high. His head is light, and he swears he's be floating off somewhere if Chris wasn't there to keep him grounded. He laughs a little, reflecting on how true that is even outside of this situation. 

"W-why are you laughing?" Chris asks shakily, and he immediately snaps his attention to him. They're staring at each other, still close, only now Chris has his arms extended on either side of Josh, which is much too far away for Josh's liking. He throws his arm around Chris's neck and yanks him down so they're flush again, turning so they face each other lying down. He touches his forehead to Chris's and slurs, "Jus' thinkin' about how good you are t'me." 

Chris laughs nervously, telling Josh "you're really good to me too." They pause and just look at each other for a while before Chris follows up with, "are you okay?" He reaches up to mess with some of Josh's curls. 

Josh smiles lazily and nods, leaning into his touch. "Are you? Was it t-too far?" he asks, heart beginning to thump uncomfortably. He didn't think this far ahead and wonders if Chris even wanted it as much as he did. He thinks about the fact that he probably just ruined Chris's thing with Ashley, and he's starting to feel tense and guilty. 

Chris quickly shakes his head and says, "no," sensing that Josh's panic might be setting in. "Definitely not too far," he follows quietly, leaning forward to kiss him chastely. "It was perfect. Best thing I've done so far," he smiles, rubbing his nose against Josh's for good measure. Relief washes over Josh's face like a tidal wave. 

"Is that saying much, bro?" Josh jokes, and Chris swats his arm with a laugh. 

"Shut up, man! I just came, let me enjoy it," and they're both sent into a fit of laughter, tickling each other's sides and kissing sweetly in between until they're exhausted. Eventually, they sneak to the bathroom to wash themselves off before going back to bed.

"Hey, Josh," Chris says tentatively, watching Josh lay next to him with his eyes shut. "I love you. A lot," he says. It's not the first time. In fact, they say it all the time, multiple times a day, but now it feels different in a way he can't quite put his finger on. He wonders if Josh feels the same. 

Josh opens his eyes and smiles sleepily, and he looks so cute and handsome and sexy that Chris can hardly take it. He blinks slowly, his voice is thick with sleep when he replies, “I love you too, Chris.” He loops his arm around Chris's waist and slides his legs between his. It definitely feels different. 

Josh's soft snores fill the room within seconds. Chris shakes his head and chuckles quietly, amazed at his ability to pass out instantly. He studies Josh's features, softened by sleep, and wonders what this means for them. He touches his lips with his free hand and feels okay. They're Josh&Chris, and maybe this will be another one of their _things_.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, if you haven't listened to The Dirty Song, go do it to find out what else is coming ;-)
> 
> Not sure if it'll be in a series or I'll make this multi chaptered. Suggestions welcome! Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you so much for reading! ♡


End file.
